


Covers inspired by 'The Steadfast Tin Watson'

by bbcsjohnlock (Science_of_Induction)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Fairy Tales, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Science_of_Induction/pseuds/bbcsjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>#19/? fanfic covers</p></blockquote>





	Covers inspired by 'The Steadfast Tin Watson'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [what_alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_alchemy/gifts).



[](http://s900.photobucket.com/user/raisingcainright/media/Steadfastfrontcover_zps399e8278.jpg.html) 

 

 

[](http://s900.photobucket.com/user/raisingcainright/media/Steadfastbackcover_zpsfafd4111.jpg.html)

Covers inspired by [what_alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_alchemy/pseuds/what_alchemy)'s amazing '[The Steadfast Tin Watson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/845563)' 

_(more of my work on[ tumblr](http://bbcsjohnlock.tumblr.com/))_

**Author's Note:**

> #19/? fanfic covers


End file.
